The Feather
by baandneerd
Summary: One-Shot! Molly/Hikari finds a blue feather. But, not knowing what it is, uses it as an accessory. So Gill takes it upon himself to explain to her what it really is. The summary sucks, but the real thing is better. Just read it! It'll take five minutes!


_Hello, this is you author speaking. And I would like to disclaim that all the characters, places, and anything else that belongs to Natsume in this story belongs to Natsume. The plot, however, belongs to me. Please enjoy. (By the way, this is my first fic that I actually deemed acceptable to be posted, so please be nice in the reviews :) just this once :) please? :) Thanks :)_

**The Feather**

_Ding._

"Oh great." Gill thought. Here she is again. Barging right in in the middle of my work "just to say hi". Who does that? Nobody has time to "just say hi". She was so ridiculous. With her stupid soft hair and her stupid big eyes and her stupid pretty face and her stupid smile that had the ability to turn anyone's day from terrible to great. She was so stupid, Gill thought.

"Hey Gill!" She shouted cheerfully from the doorway.

"Do you mind?" he asked. "People are trying to work here." It was then that he decided to look up, and he couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"What on Earth are you wearing in your hair?" He asked her.

"Oh this?" She fondled the blue feather placed delicately behind her ear. "I found it at the top of the mountain. It was so pretty that I decided to keep it and use it as an accessory."

Gill was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Well if it looks so stupid I'll just take it out then." She huffed, clearly angered by his supposed amusement in her choice of fashion.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" He asked her, tears still in his eyes from laughing.

"No, and I don't want it anymore. You can have it."

"Oh Goddess no! I would never accept this from you!" That of course was the biggest lie ever told, but Gill would never admit that.

"Well what the heck is it?" She picked up the feather and dangled it in front of his face. He swiftly snatched it away from her and twirled it between his fingers.

"Well… I would tell you, but you have been rather rude to me lately…"

"Gill! If anyone has been rude, it has been you to me!"

"All right fine." He leaned over and rested his elbows on the counter top. She did the same on the other side, and he then held the feather at eye level.

"Well you see, we have this tradition here on the island. One that you've obviously never heard of." She gave him a small sneer and a slight eye-roll to which he replied with a smirk.

"Anyways, when people find these, something special happens." This caught her attention.

"Like what?" She asked, leaning closer in the process.

"Something that changed peoples lives."

"What is it?" He looked left and right with mock secrecy.

"Come closer." She did, and they were practically inches away from each other. He leaned towards her ear.

"When someone gives this to someone else…" A chill ran down her spine. He moved even closer now; mere centimeters away.

"They get married." Her eyes widened and she realized that his hand was resting on hers. She was too confused to move. He positioned his face in front of hers so that they were facing each other now, and she had no idea what to do. She stared into his eyes a few seconds more, and-

"Too bad you'll never be able to use it. No one will ever want to marry you. You're way too annoying." He said bluntly.

Her trance was broken.

"GILL HAMILTON!" She screeched, not caring who heard. She abruptly pulled away from him and made the angriest face she could muster.

"Hey, could you like, go now? I'm busy." He said, boredly inspecting his fingernails for any kind of blemish.

"Ugh! You infuriate me! Here's your stupid tomato juice!" She slammed the liquidated fruit onto the counter and huffed towards the door, slamming it on her way out. He watched as she stomped through the square, arms flailing in the air, complaining to anything and anyone that would listen about "stupid insensitive Gill". He looked down at the counter and smiled. The feather was still there.

_The end! Hoped you liked it! and once again, if you choose to review, no flames this time :) Gracias!_


End file.
